The Department of Chemistry at the University of California, Irvine, requests funds to purchase a quadrupole mass spectrometer with support from the NIH Research Instrumentation Program. The instrument will provide analytical support for approximately 70 graduate and postdoctoral students in synthetic organic, inorganic, bioorganic, and bioinorganic chemistry. The proposed mass spectrometer will replace the existing 13-year old quadrupole and provide two features currently not available to the research program. These features include a high mass range and versatile inlet modes.